


Too Powerful to Name

by dripndrops



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Grieving, Post-Game, Robin sacrifices herself but dies permanently, centered around Lucina though most of the dialogue is Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dripndrops/pseuds/dripndrops
Summary: Lucina took in a breath. It was finally time for him to talk about it.





	Too Powerful to Name

**Author's Note:**

> For practice; I haven’t written anything for this series and it’s been a while since I last played. Lucina will always be my favorite.  
> The title is a Hamilton reference as that’s all I’ve been listening to recently.

“I watched Mother vanish.”

The other children had already spoken to her about it, their thoughts. All of them mourned in a different way, some more outspoken, some kept it to themselves. Yet they still eventually opened up to her about it. After all, all of them had gone through hell and back with one another, and there was a strong trust built between the young adults from another future.

He was one of the ones who kept it to himself, but never spoke of it to anyone.

Lucina took in a breath. It was finally time for him to talk about it.

“It was...it was one of those things that was so horrifying, you couldn’t look away, you know?” Morgan spoke softly and quick-paced as though he was scared the words would escape his thoughts forever if he hadn’t spoken them right away. “I couldn’t…I couldn’t look away.” His voice trembled, so soft that it broke as he continued on. “Mother, she…”

The field they were in was still. Even the summer cicadas quieted as the two children of the future spoke for the first time in two months, allowing their grieving hearts to seek solace in each others’ company.

From where she stood, looking down on the younger male who was crouched down on the grass, Lucina could feel nothing but overbearing pangs of guilt and regret. It pounded in her chest after every heartbeat; the ache was something she would have to live with. She knew that from the very beginning. Yet nothing could prepare her for the moment she would finally have to face the consequences of her actions in the form of tears streaming down the young boy’s face.

Morgan shook and cried silently just as he had for the weeks that passed since both Grima and Robin disappeared from their world. As the world rejoiced, the Shepherds mourned. Morgan had the right to hate her.

Yet all she could do was stay silent instead of try to comfort him.

“She was all I had.” Those words stung more than Lucina could say. “All the other kids had their parents, peace, somewhere to go. But I have nothing. Nothing at all. From the very beginning, from the moment I opened my eyes in this world, I knew there was nothing for me to live for. I had to find mother, or else I would have to accept that I don’t belong in this world. And then…and then she found me.” He took in a breath, though it sounded like he was gasping for air. “And then I was running and running with someone to chase after, and as I kept running after her, I kept finding more things to look forward to. More things to find joy in. It was like - it was like, even if this world is one I don’t belong in, even if I never remembered anything, it would have been fine.” She watched him grit his teeth, watched the tears fall continuously down from his chin onto his lap. Her hand gripped into a fist. “ _It would have been fine because I had her with me.”_

Their world fell apart without Robin there, it seemed. The bonds she built with the army was not something to take lightly. Yet no matter how strong the bond, there were always secrets she kept, things she held by herself and never dared to let anyone else see. She held her burdens high and with confidence, but kept it hidden away without shame.

“She never even told me,” Morgan kept crying, and Lucina kept staring, completely focused on hearing his broken voice try to form the words he wanted to say out loud for so long. “You know, she never even told me about it. She didn’t tell anyone but - but I’m her son. Her _son._ ” The laugh that escaped his cracked lips was weak and hoarse. Had he been taking care of himself at all? Lucina wondered over it briefly, yet that was enough to break her heart even more. “Love of her life, strapping young lad and...and all that. She means so much to me, and I know I meant _something_ to her, but...but it wasn’t enough. No one was enough.”

 _I’m sorry,_ she wanted to say. There were so many things she wanted to say. No apology Lucina could make would be enough. Just like Robin keeping her plan to sacrifice herself a secret was unforgivable in even the smallest way, Lucina knowing about it was the same.

She still remembered the way Robin ushered her into her tent, sitting the blue haired woman down and sitting across from her.

_Brown eyes shined in the light of the lantern as she told Lucina of her plan. There would be no way for Grima to come back if she did this. There would be no more suffering. Lucina would finally have the peace she desired._

_Lucina’s voice trembled. “I…I see.” Her hands clenched into fists. No matter how much she desired peace, how much she wished to save the world from devastation…chaotic thoughts made her face twist and her heart squeeze. “Why?”_

_“Why?” Robin’s voice was always so quiet and soft in private moments like these. There was no reason to yell, to put up a brave face or to force herself to be stronger when her body was exhausted by sleepless nights from planning and nightmares._

_“Why are you telling me this?” Lucina asked. “You have…” A childish face came into her mind; an innocent grin that hid a mischievous nature. “Morgan. What will you tell Morgan?”_

_“I won’t,” Robin didn’t waver. “He doesn’t need to know.”_

_“He’s your_ son!” _Lucina almost yelled. It was only then that Robin flinched backwards and in that moment, Lucina saw it. The weakness in her eyes, the fear, the heartbreak instilled in her heart that would match those who would have to stay behind and live on without her._

 _“He wouldn’t be able to handle it,” Robin replied, trying to maintain a calm tone. “I know he wouldn’t. He—when I brought this possibility up to your father, Chrom, he completely rejected it. Wouldn’t even give me a chance to explain. Even the closest person to me, my other half, can’t know about this.” A shaky finger was brought up to her lips, lips that looked cracked and dry._ (Just like Morgan’s did, Lucina thought briefly.)

_“Then why are you telling me this?” Lucina asked once more, and once more, she saw something shift in Robin’s otherwise still expression. Eyes that told her something very clearly though no words were said out loud: I knew the entire time._

_“You think the way I do,” Robin moved her finger to tap against the side of Lucina’s head. “I know you would understand that one life compared to thousands is a drop of water in the ocean.”_

_But you’re important, Lucina wanted to urge. You’re the drop of water that keeps the army nourished, the river that guides them. Yet she kept her lips sealed._

_“I understand.”_

_And Robin smiled. “I know you do.”_

Being placed into the wrong timeline, watching the other children reunite with their parents for good after the war, and watching his own mother disappear before his very eyes…Morgan had every right to cry. At least Lucina had her father.

_But she had that right to cry, too._

Morgan finally looked up at her with tears still wet on his cheeks and eyes bloodshot, “I'm the only trace of her left here. The only hint that she had been around at all..." His tone shifted as he began to speak with not anger, but envy and sorrow, "At least you _got_ to be born.”

_And there were so many times she wanted to cry._

“That’s not me,” she finally spoke, her voice weaker than she wanted.

_She felt her eyes tear up when she saw her mother standing tall next Chrom during the first battle she had with them as Marth and cried when she finally got to properly introduce herself to her father._

_Then she felt her heart stop when a woman approached her with tears in her eyes, asking if she was the grown up Lucina._

Morgan sniffed and sighed, his tears finally beginning to dry. His white hair was the same shade as Robin’s: blinding and pure, easy to spot, impossible to forget.

_That white hair, Lucina saw in childhood memories and on the demon that destroyed her world. Yet she would never forget the moment her eyes locked onto Grima who had stolen Robin’s body for the first time in person, and her heart screamed “mother”._

_Morgan had screamed the way she wanted to when Robin disappeared._

She knelt down and made eye contact with the younger boy. When he looked up, she could see him clearly, could see the way his blue eyes were glossy with tears and grief.

He had every right to know. But right now, what he needed more than anything was a person to lean on. She couldn’t be Robin for him, couldn’t even be his family. But she had to be _something_.

“You and I...” she said, trying to maintain a calm voice the same way Robin did that night. _We are the same, though our situations differ slightly. Neither of us were supposed to be here here._ Yet those words were lost in her throat; he didn't need that revelation yet. And so, she offered something else. “We’ll get through this together.”

His lip trembled and more tears came into his eyes as he lunged forward and fell into her arms, crying softly on her chest.

And though tears began to escape her eyes as the reality of an unknown future in a world she didn’t belong in began to settle in, though both of them had been displaced by time, in that moment, it finally felt like she was where she was supposed to be.


End file.
